My Only Hope at Survival
is the final episode of Survivor: Japan. Hyoto Walking into camp from tribal, everybody is quiet because of the sweetheart Raini being voted out, but the silence gets broken by Sahana doing her typical celebration because her move worked. Bessi tells Sahana to shut up and Sahana asks if she’s just mad that she outsmarted her. Karly says that Sahana didn’t do anything because it was Zack’s move and Sahana rolls her eyes. Zack says she’s not wrong and Karly laughs while Sahana is shocked Zack spoke back to her. Sahana asks what he means and Zack says he was the one who did all the work for the last vote and Sahana scoffs then storms off. Bessi Bell and Karly are talking and Karly says she was surprised by Zack giving himself all of the credit. Bessi agrees and says that she’s glad he did because it was completely his move and Karly says that’s why she’s wanted Zack out. Bessi apologizes for taking out Mikayla and Karly forgives her. In a confessional Bessi says when she was voting out Mikayla she had a great view of Sahana getting 5th and Zack getting 4th but Raini flipping and idoling herself out ruined that plan so now she regrets taking out Mikayla. Zack goes up to Sahana to talk game and Sahana continues to look away from him and not respond. Zack is annoyed and apologizes for taking credit for the move but he was the one who made it all happen. Sahana tells him he just affected her game badly because it looks like she did nothing last round. Zack says she did do nothing last round and Sahana storms off while Zack rolls his eyes. Challenge Zack wins immunity. Hyoto Sahana in a confessional says she screwed up big time for being rude to Zack and now she has to make it up to him and be nice. Sahana and Zack are talking and Sahana apologizes for being moody and Zack says it’s ok and that he wouldn’t vote her out because of an attitude and Sahana chuckles. Sahana asks who they should vote out and Zack says he would rather see Karly go because she has more ties to the jury. Sahana agrees and says Bessi has been an underwhelming player. Zack says they’re going to need Bessi with them because Sahana can’t make fire and Sahana agrees saying she would flop in a fire making tiebreaker. Bessi Bell and Karly are talking and Karly says that challenge was worst case scenario. Bessi agrees and says Zack was the biggest threat that had to go and Karly says they have no choice but to vote for Sahana. Bessi agrees and tells Karly to practice fire. Karly begins making small fires at camp with the flint and machete and Bessi walks off to go get water. Zack approaches Bessi and asks if they can talk and Bessi says they can. They go to the water well and Zack says he knows tonight is a tough decision and a lot goes into the vote but he thinks Karly should go. Bessi asks why she would vote out her friend and Zack says that he understands but Karly will win the season. Bessi says Zack has been really impressive and he says the jury hates him and Sahana for lying to everybody and being the villains so either Bessi or Karly is winning. Bessi says she’ll consider his points. In a confessional Bessi says she can’t in good will vote out her friend, but she did it to Mikayla to make a good move so she needs to figure out if it’s worth it. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. We’ll now bring in the members of the jury. Carl, Reggie, Xenomania, Alan, Mikayla and Raini, voted out at the last tribal council. Jeff congratulates Zack on making it to final tribal council and Zack thanks him, saying he never expected to get this far. Jeff asks Sahana about what goes into the vote and Sahana says it’s going to be between her and Karly and Karly laughs at the fact she’s so open. Sahana says there’s no idols so there’s no point in lying about the fact that Karly will win the season. Karly gets very defensive and says Sahana is going to win because of how she dominated the strategic portion of the game and the jury looks surprised at the back and forth fight between them. Jeff asks where Bessi fits into the situation and Bessi says she’s deciding what happens tonight. Jeff says it's time to vote. Everyone casts their votes. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Karly. Karly. Karly nods, waiting for the last two votes. Sahana. Sahana rolls her eyes and Zack looks at Bessi. 12th Person voted out of Survivor: Japan and the seventh and final member of the jury… Karly. (3-1). The juries jaws drop and so does Karly’s. Bessi starts apologizing to Karly who is still sitting down looking at the ground in shock. Zack and Sahana hug and the jury looks disappointed. Karly finally gets up and brings her torch to Jeff to get snuffed. Karly walks out of tribal quietly while looking at the ground as she walks and Bessi looks sad about her decision. Vote Bessi Bell voted for Karly: “Karly I am so sorry about this, but this is going to look good in front of the jury because it shows I know what I’m doing. You are amazing and that’s why you need to go.” Sahana voted for Karly: “It’s you or me tonight boo, hugs and kisses. You better go though I want to win.” Zack voted for Karly: “You have called me the biggest threat left multiple times but I view the biggest threat as you because of your social game. I respect the game you’ve played and that’s why you need to go.” Karly voted for Sahana: “I would vote out Zack but he’s immune so now my only hope at survival is to finally get you out. Good luck in fire.” Final Words “I’m… shocked. I knew I would be voted by the honeymoon couple but I thought Bessi had my back… that girl can’t be trusted at all I guess. I had a blast out here and I am very proud of how I played and I exceeded my expectations.” ‘’Karly, 4th Place’’ Final Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. We’ll now bring in the members of the jury. Carl, Reggie, Xenomania, Alan, Mikayla, Raini and Karly, voted out at the last tribal council. The final three make their speeches. Bessi Bell says she came in not knowing anything about Survivor so she used her social skills to get in good with her original tribe and get Mikayla to trust her. She used Mikayla to get information on the game until she found an opportune time to take her out. She says she only voted in the minority twice and won two individual immunities. Sahana says she played a flawless strategic game. She says she lead many blindsides like Izzy, Carl, Reggie and Xenomania. She says she used her idol to her advantage to take out a threat and from the very start get in a flirtmance with Zack to use him as a number in her pocket. She got a lot of votes but always managed to use her wits to find a way out of bad spots and survive. Zack says he was able to play a middle of the road quiet game without becoming a floater. He says he started off by getting close to Sahana because he knew she was a big personality that he could hide behind as she gets all of the votes. He says he got to merge staying a quiet personality and began to expand his all around game by pulling in allies, causing multiple blindsides and winning two immunities. Carl says there is no way he will vote for Sahana to win. He says he appreciates people who play well without playing an over the top flashy game so he congratulates Zack on doing that. He says Bessi messed up a lot in the game but she has the best social game of the final three. Reggie says that he is voting for Bessi. He says the way Sahana and Zack treated him on their original tribe was disgusting. Zack says he let Sahana be mean to him but he did nothing and Reggie says letting it happen is just as bad. Xenomania says that Sahana wasn’t the greatest person but she respects women who play strong strategic games in a villainous way because Survivor fans view women who do that as bitches but if a man did it they would be a legend. Sahana thanks Xeno. Alan says his vote is up in the air so he asks each finalists biggest move. Sahana says her idol play was a big move because it set the foundation for what kind of game she would play this season and how she would navigate moving forward. Zack says his biggest move was convincing Raini to flip back at final 5 and use the idol on him because it allowed an easier path to the final three with her gone. Bessi says her best move was taking out Mikayla because Mikayla was the biggest threat in the game and she held all of the power over who left at final 6. Mikayla says initially she was mad at Bessi but sees the logic in the plan to get Mikayla out so she wants Bessi to explain it. Bessi says she got Mikayla out because she was a big threat and she thought Raini wouldn’t flip at final 5 and that they could get Sahana and Zack out in a row and go to final three as all girls. Raini says she is torn between who to vote so she wants to ask a question. Raini asks which juror they thought played the best game. Zack says Karly because she was able to have a great social game, not need immunities and fly under the radar so she was never targeted until she was found out as a good player. Sahana says Xenomania because she had a large group of people working with her and made smart strategic decisions. Bessi says Mikayla because she played a killer game after coming in with a target on her back. Karly says that all she’s going to say is she told them they should get Zack out and Zack laughs. Karly says Zack played a great game and Zack thanks her, saying she played really well too. The jurors vote for their winner. And now, we’re at the reunion. Everyone is dressed up. Jeff then announces the votes. The season will come to an end. Finalists The votes… Bessi Bell. Sahana. Zack. That’s 1 vote each. Zack. Bessi Bell. Bessi Bell and Zack are tied at 2 votes. Zack. He leads with 3 votes while Bessi and Sahana have 2 and 1. THE WINNER OF SURVIVOR: JAPAN…. Zack!! By a 4-2-1 vote, Zack is the second winner of Aidan’s Survivor Series! Tune in for the next season, Survivor: Tajikistan where 20 new castaways will battle it out in a brand new season, and a familiar face or two may show up once again, but not the type of familiar face you might expect!